Life As We Know It
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With a dream of theirs now coming true, can they keep their growing family safe? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Them And One More?

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, Yuki waving her hand in front of her friend's face… and Amanda motioned to the trashcan, Yuki handing it to her and Amanda throwing up into it.

"Better now?" Yuki responded afterwards, Amanda nodding as Finn walked in and helped Amanda lie back down.

"Yeah… much better." Amanda replied.

"You sure that you're okay? You've been like this all week." Yuki explained.

"Yeah… look, don't tell Seth yet but…" Amanda responded before she carefully sat up. "I took a test yesterday and it came back positive." She explained.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be an auntie!" Yuki squealed with happiness, her and Amanda hugging before she hugged Finn.

"Yes but as she said, don't tell Seth just yet. You know how he gets." Finn replied after they let go.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Yuki stated with a smile.

"We're still trying to figure out how to tell others. So far, it's Finn's family, my family and you that know… still feeling overwhelmed." Amanda replied.

"It's a normal feeling… but I know you two have wanted this for so long." Yuki responded. "So what are you hoping for, boy or girl?" She asked.

"We'll be happy with either a son or daughter, we want a happy and healthy baby." Amanda responded as Finn held Amanda's right hand.

It was downstairs after getting ready that they ate, Yuki knowing that already, Amanda was missing drinking coffee.

"I would say drink some soda or whiskey, but bad for Baby Balor, right?" Yuki explained.

"Yeah. I've gone without drinking alcohol before so I can handle that… but I've drank anything with caffeine since I was 15, it's the one thing that's kept me alert with the crazy schedule." Amanda responded as she finished the decaf green tea and Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down his fiancee's back.

"With me, I usually eat a lot of candy before getting in the arena or maybe some chocolate or strawberry pocky sticks. That's why you two see me running fast in the ring." Yuki explained.

"That's partially my fault, I got you hooked on that stuff." Finn responded, Yuki laughing slightly.

"True." Yuki responded.

At the arena for Extreme Rules, Amanda was listening to _Freaks Come Out At Night_ by Whodini to keep herself awake before she was eclipsed by a tall shadow and jumped slightly… only to make Matt Hardy jump as well.

"Relax, love of the Demon King… I sensed a slight disturbance in the arena and only wish to check on you." Matt replied in his Woken character, Amanda rolling her eyes after shutting her IHeartRadio app off and putting her phone and earbuds away as Aestrid walked over.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother her?" Aestrid responded, slapping Matt upside the head.

"Sorry, Ace, but instincts can't be ignored!" Matt replied, still in character.

"Matt, I've known you for 18 years, the Woken act doesn't work on me." Amanda responded, Matt dropping his on screen persona.

"Yeah, I had a feeling it didn't… are you alright? You look a little pale." Matt replied.

"I'm okay." Amanda answered before both heard "What's this garbage about?! Who took her off as the special guest enforcer?!" and turned to the source of the yelling… they weren't surprised to see it was Baron Corbin that was mistreating a script writer.

"You lodged a kendo stick up his ass, didn't you?" Matt whispered, Amanda shaking her head to indicate no.

"He's gone off completely." Amanda muttered, rubbing the sides of her head before she saw Seth walk over to calm Baron as Finn walked over to her, Finn and Amanda kissing.

But things were on the verge of getting crazier.

 _ **WWE Raw, 7/30/18…**_

"I think the only person he tolerates is Mandy Cena!" Paul responded before he stopped and smirked. "Mandy! Mandy Cena, get your pretty butt out here!" He shouted and heard her entrance music, Amanda turning confused.

She gave Paul a questionable look and looked to Kurt with Finn and Yuki following her and helping her into the ring.

"Look, she really shouldn't be out here." Finn responded.

"Yeah, she's… not feeling well." Yuki explained.

"With all respect, she's the only one who can talk sense into Brock and save my job!" Paul responded before he approached Amanda, who had turned wary… and then startled as Paul dropped to his knees, arms around her legs. "Please help me, say something to convince him!" He begged, Amanda trying to pull Paul's arms off of her… but she lost her balance.

Finn caught her from falling, Kurt dragging Paul to him.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Kurt yelled as Finn and Yuki helped steady a shaken Amanda, who instinctively rubbed her stomach.

"We're okay, we're okay." Amanda whispered before they saw Brock, Finn getting Amanda out of the ring.

"You've got a problem with me?!" Brock responded, getting in Kurt's and Baron's faces… before all hell broke loose.

Brock snatched Kurt up and hit him with the F5, snatching Paul's right arm and locking him in the Kimura lock before the sickening break echoed and Paul screaming in pain.

"Oh fuck, he's gone batshit!" Yuki exclaimed as she and Baron got out of the ring.

Amanda's eyes widened in horror as Finn held her.

"Stay behind me, love." Finn whispered, putting Amanda behind him as Brock left the ring and looked at them… before he narrowed his eyes at Finn and then left.

In the backstage area, Yuki followed Brock… who grabbed Mike Rome by his throat and said "I don't have any thoughts on Roman Reigns! At Summerslam, I'm kicking his ass!".

He then threw the interviewer and left, Yuki going and helping Mike up.

"You okay?" Yuki asked, Mike nodding.

"He looked like he wanted to rip Finn's limbs off out there after what happened… Brock's gone mental." Mike responded.

"He doesn't even care anymore about WWE." Yuki explained.

"He can go back to UFC then." Amanda replied after she and Finn reached them.

"I… in all honesty, I think he knew about Mandy being pregnant the second she didn't try to pull Kurt out of harm's way. Parents first instinct is to protect their child." Finn responded.

' _Brock has known Mandy since she was 11… he's got to start seeing her as grown.'_ Yuki thought.

But she had a feeling it would take time.


	2. Memories Of Days Gone By

_**June 24th 2003…**_

" _Quit it!" 13 year old Amanda squealed with laughter as Brock was tickling the small teen he was watching backstage while her brother was in one of his matches._

" _Quit tickling you? I can't help it." Brock responded with a smile, giving Amanda a chance to breathe before she sat up on the couch and he sat down next to her._

" _You'll think he'll be okay in that ring?" Amanda asks, Brock knowing where that question was stemming from as it was only two weeks after the ring had caved in._

" _Yeah. They know what they're doing, kiddo." Brock said, Amanda adjusting her hair into a ponytail… and Brock noticing a small speck of chocolate shimmer under her eye, grabbing a tissue and brushing it off her before confirming what it was, eyeshadow. "Seems like I missed something when I blinked… but you're subtle with it, that's a good thing." He replied._

" _John was a bit startled, tried to get me to scrub it off." Amanda explained._

" _That's how brothers are with their sisters, don't like seeing them grow up… just don't grow up too fast, Mandy. Who knows… in the next blink, I'll see you accepting a marriage proposal." Brock responded, Amanda chuckling._

" _Long time away for that, Brock. I just turned 13." Amanda replied, her and Brock hugging._

" _But you're never too old for the tickle monster!" Brock said, exclaiming the last three words and Amanda's laughter starting up again when he tickled her._

 _And Brock knew that one day, she'd be all grown up… and he would be wondering where the time went…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda was in the bed, watching old videos of Too Cool on her phone with her earplugs in her ears… until Finn gently pulled the left one out and she looked at him.

"It's something no one can really wrap their minds around, love, someone being gone so suddenly." Finn responded, lightly brushing Amanda's tears away.

"I really think he would've loved our child… that's what hit me so hard, Brian's never gonna get to watch the baby grow up like he watched me grow up…" Amanda replied before taking the right earbud out and closing out YouTube before unplugging the earbuds and setting them and her phone aside before she rested her head on Finn's right shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her as she brushed forming tears away. "Sorry…"

"It's perfectly okay to cry, Mandy, you just lost one of your closest friends and it hurts that he's gone… he would've loved our little one much like he loved you." Finn responded before they kissed.

He rested his left hand on her stomach, knowing it wouldn't be long before it would be noticeable… already, he was imagining what their child looked like.

It wasn't long before the two were asleep, holding each other.

Neither paid attention to the curtains rustling for a few seconds when it was morning and they were just waking up… but a pair of blue eyes not visible to them or anyone watched protectively.

" _I'm so sorry, kid… I really am."_

' _Brian?!'_ Amanda thought, sitting upright after fully opening her eyes and Finn sitting up as well and resting his right hand on Amanda's back… the second bed in their room hadn't been slept in, which indicated that Yuki hadn't come back last night.

" _Down the hall… with Seth."_

"He's… his spirit's here?" Finn questioned.

"They never stray far." Amanda replied.

At the same time, Yuki pried her eyes open… and rubbed her pounding head before she felt a hand on her back and jumped onto the second bed in the room, Seth jumping back as well.

"Easy, it's just me." Seth responded, Yuki calming down.

"You found me at the bar, I take it?" Yuki asked.

"Half the Raw roster were drinking last night, I guess as a… way of dulling their pain from Brian's suicide and Nikolai's death as well." Seth explained.

"Grief does terrible things to the mind." Yuki responded.

"It does. Only ones not there were Mandy and Finn." Seth replied.

' _I'll let him find out when they tell the others… he doesn't need to know right at the moment.'_ Yuki thought before pulling her long raven hair into a ponytail.

Waking up himself was Brock… he rubbed his aching head but the Beast Incarnate sat up anyway.

Something was telling him to stick around longer than one event this time.

At the same time, Amanda finished eating her breakfast… and hoping she could keep it down, she took one of her prenatal vitamins.

She washed it down with water, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back before wrapping his arms around her waist… Amanda leaned against him, looking out the window.

"I know. If Brock hasn't figured it out yet, we've got to tell him at some point… but we haven't told our families yet." Amanda replied as her left hand entwined with Finn's right one, Finn brushing his thumb over the Onyx and diamonds marquise cut engagement ring on Amanda's left ring finger.

"Brock can wait and find out with the others." Finn responded, Amanda looking up at her fiance. "I know, easier said than done, love." He replied before they kissed.

In Tampa a few hours later for SmackDown, Amanda heard someone talking in Spanish and looked to her right, seeing them a few feet away… she and Zelina had no real hostility between them but weren't close either, having been civil because of their respective closeness to Austin Aries.

But since Austin and Zelina's recent break up seemed to be out of the blue to Amanda, she had suspected that Zelina had been having an affair with Andrade.

She honestly hoped something would prove her wrong… and then she saw Finn walk over, the two embracing each other and their lips connecting in a gentle kiss.

Zelina glanced over her right shoulder for a few seconds, rolling her eyes… and Andrade could see the thinly veiled anger in her eyes.

"Easy now, Zel… got to focus on tonight." Andrade responded quietly, Zelina holding back her anger.

Finn and Amanda headed to the locker room that Paige had set up for them, sitting down and Finn putting Amanda's legs in his lap after she slipped her sandals off… and Finn lightly massaged Amanda's swollen feet and ankles, Amanda smiling.

"That's better… saw the glare she had, don't want you stressing out." Finn responded.

"Zelina has never been one to chill out easily." Amanda replied.

At the same time, Hunter, Stephanie and Shane were watching video of last night's Raw.

"Are you sure about this?" Hunter asked.

"Definitely." Stephanie responded.

Hunter and Shane, as well as Seth, thought that Amanda might've gotten sick before the show and her stomach was acting up again.

But Stephanie, being a mother of three, knew better… she, Shane and Hunter watched the video as Finn caught Amanda from falling to the mat.

And saw Amanda rubbing her stomach.

"I'll be damned… she's pregnant." Shane responded with a slightly lopsided smile, Hunter and Stephanie smiling as well.

But they knew at some point, they had to talk to Amanda and Finn.


End file.
